The Charity Ball
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: What if Bianca was at the Charity Ball when crazy Janet blew it up and what if Maggie came and surprised Bianca and finally wants to be together but will Bianca and Maggie survive that night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters, only ABC does.

**The Charity Ball**

Chapter One

Bianca and Maggie loved being in Paris and having a wonderful time together with Miranda, but even though Bianca was happy in Paris she still misses her family so she decides to go to the Masquerade Ball that her mother is planning. Bianca is in her room packing her things and Miranda's for the trip back to Pine Valley when Maggie comes in.

"Hey Bianca what are you doing." Bianca looks at Maggie and she remembers that she forgot to tell Maggie that she's going back to Pine Valley.

"Oh Maggie I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I'm going back to Pine Valley to visit my family for a while, I been so busy planning and packing that I forgot to tell you, I'm really sorry." Bianca just hopes that Maggie is not to mad at her.

"It's ok Bianca I understand." trying not to show Bianca that she's upset.

"You can come if you would like, my mother is throwing a Masquerade Ball and she's inviting everyone."

"I wish I could but I can't I have too much to study, I have finals to study for and this semester is kicking my butt." 

"Are you sure you can't take a couple days off and come with me."

"_Well if you would have told me sooner." _thinking to herself. "No I can't but thanks for inviting me anyways, if I could get away I would."

"Ok so I guess I'll see you in a couple of days." walking into the front room with her suitcases full.

"Yeah I guess so." then Bianca disappears back into the bedroom and then brings out two more suitcases. "Man Bianca it looks like your going to visit for a month."

"Hah Hah very funny Maggie." They both laugh and moments later Miranda and Bianca are packed to go back to Pine Valley.

Maggie helps Bianca put her suitcases in the Cambias company car and get Miranda settled in and then Bianca hugs Maggie.

"Love you Mags" Maggie smiles 

"Love you to Bianca have a safe trip there and call me when you land ok."

"I will don't worry." Bianca loves that Maggie always protects her.

" I always worry when it comes to the two people I love the most." Bianca just smiles at her.

"What would I do without you Maggie." holding Maggie's hands in hers

"Hope we never find out." then they let go and then Maggie climbs in the back seat of the car and kisses Miranda on the head. "I'll see you later munchkin."

"Bye Maggie" and she waves her little hand at Maggie when she leaves that car. Then Maggie hugs Bianca one more time and kisses her on the cheek but very close to her lips and they pull away slowly and their faces are just inches away and they just stare at each other, but then Maggie pulls away. 

"Okay you better get going before your late." Bianca backs away and understands that Maggie is not ready.

Its been months since they left Pine Valley together and Bianca been waiting for Maggie to open up to her, she knows Maggie loves her and she's still scared and she's still giving her the time she needs but its killing Bianca knowing she wants Maggie so bad.

"Okay I'll call you when I land and see you in a couple of days."

"Okay Bianca now go." as she pushes her into the car and both Bianca and Maggie laugh and then they drive off and Maggie waves at them until she cant see them anymore.

Next chapter: Bianca arrives in Pine Valley just in time for the ball and Maggie's decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pine Valley

Bianca just arrived in Pine Valley the night of the ball and barely had enough time to get ready for the ball. She finds a babysitter for Miranda and she couldn't believe that she found a babysitter in such a short notice. Bianca gets ready and has her driver drop her off at the ball.

Masquerade Ball 

Bianca arrives at the ball wearing a stunning long blue silk old fashion dress with a blue matching mask. She walks in and she sees her Uncle Jack and Erica dancing in the middle of the dance floor, so she walks up to them and she taps on Erica's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in" Erica turns to Bianca and she doesn't recognized her at first and then she concentrates on Bianca then she recognizes her.

"Oh my sweetheart what are you doing her." hugging her tightly knowing she hasn't seen her daughter in months.

"I missed you to mom…I heard you were having a ball so I decided to come." they let go of the embrace.

"I'm really glad you can make it…"she looks around trying to find Maggie even if she could. "Where is Maggie?"

"Maggie is to busy with studying so she's still in Paris…she wanted to come but she couldn't and I was to busy packing and planning to where I couldn't tell her ahead of time."

"Oh well maybe she'll come to the next ball I plan"

"Yeah maybe and I'll tell her ahead of time" Erica can see there is something wrong with her daughter.

"Bianca sweetheart what's wrong." Bianca looks at her mother and she knows that her mom knows there is something wrong with her so she tries to hide it. "Oh it's nothing just a little tired it's a long plane ride." but Bianca should know that she can't hide anything from her mom.

"Bianca I know there is something wrong so tell me maybe I can help"

"I don't think you can" Erica holds Bianca's hands.

"Let me try" Bianca finally opens up to her mom.

"It's just been months since me and Maggie moved to Paris together and I told her I will give her all time she needs but its getting harder to wait for her."

"You mean you and Maggie are still only friends"

"Yes and I know she loves me the way I love her but I guess she still scared and I try to be there for her and help her anyway I can but I thought she would figure out by now."

"Bianca you can't push her she will come around you just have to be patient and give her the time that she needs, yes it may be longer then you thought but I know how much Maggie cares for you and she will tell you when the time is right. I know she loves you the same way you do and she will tell you." Bianca hugs her mom again.

"Thank you Mom you help me so much"

"Finally I'm able to help you in a relationship, you always come here and fix are problems and finally I get to help you."

"Mom you have helped me so many times that I lost count, I can never repay for all the kindness and support you given to me."

"Bianca being here with me and your family is enough for me." they just smile at each other, and then they start to dance.

30,000 ft in the air

Maggie is sitting on the private jet heading to Pine Valley in a ball dress a long beautiful purple silk dress and mask to match, but she made herself look completely different to where no one is going to recognize her even Bianca because she wants it to be a surprise. She lands in Pine valley hours later and she takes a cab to the ball and when she arrives she spots Bianca right away on the dance floor dancing with Uncle Jack.

Masquerade Ball explosion 

Maggie slowly walks up to Bianca and she taps Bianca on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in" Bianca steps to the side, ready to let Maggie dance with Uncle Jack.

"Of course" then Bianca starts to walk away and Maggie grabs Bianca's hand.

"I want to dance with you, if you would like to that is" Bianca blushes knowing a beautiful girl ask her to dance and even though Bianca can't recognize Maggie she knows she's beautiful.

"Ok I will love to dance with you." then Maggie pulls Bianca close to her and they dance to a slow song together and they dance like it seem forever, then Maggie starts to lean into Bianca but instead of pulling away she leans into Maggie knowing she cant resist this beautiful woman and they share their first kiss, but Bianca not knowing it. Bianca was knocked off her feet knowing this girl's kisses are amazing. That whole night Bianca and Maggie danced and talked and yet Bianca doesn't know. "We been dancing this whole night and shared one amazing kiss and yet I don't know who you are, do I know who you are." Maggie nods her head. "Then why won't you tell me who you are."

"You will when the time is right" Then Erica stands on the stairs with a microphone and faces the crowd.

"Can I have you attention" everyone faces her. "Thank you I just wanted to tell you thank you for coming tonight and for the charity that we received tonight and wanted to tell you all that we met our goal and more." everyone starts clapping. "Thank you very much and now its time to reveal yourself to your love ones and show your love ones who you are." Erica faces Jack and she takes off her mask and so does Jack and they kiss and everyone in the room removes their masks, then Bianca looks at Maggie and she removes her mask then Maggie slowly removes hers and Bianca sees Maggie for the first time that night.

"Maggie?" Maggie smiles at her. "Yes Bianca it's me" Bianca is so shocked and can't really say anything.

"It's you…all this…time…dancing with you…kissing you…it's been you this whole time."

"Yes I wanted to surprise you"

"Oh you did" Maggie can sense that something is wrong. "But I guess not in a good way"

"No it was in a very good way but I'm just confused that's all" not really understanding what Maggie is doing.

"Bianca I'm tired of waiting, I thought I needed more time to get over what Jonathan did to me and figure out my feelings but the truth is I know how I feel and who I feel it for…Bianca I love you… I'm in love with you and I want to be with you the way we want…that's if I'm not to late." Maggie hoping she's not and Bianca just stares at her and then Bianca pulls Maggie into a passionate kiss and Maggie gets her answer, she's not too late and she melts into the kiss. Then they feel the floor shake from underneath them and then the stairs explode and the ceiling caves in and the floor beneath them sinks in and the next thing everyone knew is there underneath cement and hurt badly.

Next Chapter: the aftermath of the explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ball Room

Everyone was looking around the ball room looking for their love ones not knowing if their hurt or not and being hurt themselves. The rescue team is there looking for survives and moving the pieces of cement and drywall that is covering the trapped survives. Hours go by and many are rescued and on their way to the hospital but one refuses knowing her sister is trapped.

"No I'm not leaving until you find my sister!" yelling at the rescue team, then Ryan comes over to Kendall and tries to calm her down.

"Kendall you have to listen to them you need to go to the hospital to be checked out you may damage something internal."

"No I'm not leaving until we find Bianca she's in here and I'm not leaving her" crying not knowing if Bianca is ok or not. Ryan pulls Kendall into a comforting embrace.

"They are going to find her Kendall Bianca is going to be just fine." using comforting words trying to calm Kendall down. "But please there are doctors outside please let them check you over because Bianca wouldn't want you looking for her all hurt up" He gets a little laugh from Kendall and she finally agrees.

"Ok if that will make Bianca feel better and for you to get off my back." Ryan just smiles at her, then Ryan helps Kendall outside to get treated.

Meanwhile underneath the cement Maggie wakes up and looks around and she sees there is cement all around her then she looks to her side and sees Bianca next to her and she's unconscious.

"Bianca" No response. " Bianca Please wake up" Maggie starts to get tears in her, then Maggie's doctors insists kick in when see checks over Bianca to see if she has any injuries and Maggie praying that she doesn't but Bianca does when Maggie sees her chest is bruised and know that Bianca's lungs are punctured. "Oh god Bianca" when Maggie strokes Bianca's face she wakes up. "Bianca" relieved that she woke up.

"Maggie…I can't breathe…" starting to panic

"Bianca you have to calm down ok your lungs may be punctured and you have to stay calm" trying to calm her down the best she can.

"Maggie…what…happen" Maggie is holding her hand

"There was an explosion and the floor collapsed and…" stopping not wanting to tell Bianca that their trapped and freak her out anymore but Bianca already knows.

"Were trapped…aren't we" starting to freak out

"Were going to be fine and I'm going to get you out of here I promise"

"How were…trapped around…cement how…can we…get out of here." then she starts to have trouble breathing.

"Bianca calm down its making your breathing worse ok you have to stay calm" Bianca listens to Maggie and she starts to calm down. "Bianca I promise we are going to get out of here"

"And what…if we…don't…what's going…to happen…to Miranda" starting to get worried that she is not going to be there for her daughter.

"Miranda is going to be fine because you are not going to leave her ok we are both going to get out of here and you are going to raise Miranda, see her go on her first date and help her get ready for prom and graduate from high school and college, see her get married and have children and see your grand kids grow up." hearing all that is giving Bianca courage and strength that she needs to stay strong.

"No" Maggie is confused

"No what do you mean" trying to understand what she is trying to say.

"No we…are both going…to be there…to see OUR daughter …grow up" Maggie gets tears in her eyes hearing that for the first time, Bianca calling Miranda their daughter.

"Well OUR daughter needs us so we are both going to get out of here"

"Ok" Maggie just holds Bianca's hand and stays by her side until the rescue team gets them out.

It takes a couple of hours before they find out where Maggie and Bianca were and the rescue team made a whole so they can fit through and Julia is the first one to get down there and treat Bianca and Maggie. Julia slides down and goes to Maggie.

"Maggie are you ok" seeing the cut on Maggie's face.

"I'm fine but Bianca's not she may have punctured her lungs."

"Ok Maggie why don't you get to the surface and get checked out while I check on Bianca."

"No I'm not leaving Bianca I promised" not wanting to leave Bianca's side, then Bianca looks at Maggie.

"Maggie please…listen to Julia…you need to be…checked out…please for me"

"Bianca I don't want to leave you" staying there holding Bianca's hand.

"Maggie please…you have…to be checked out…you can be more hurt then…you think…you are…please it will…make me…feel better"

"Ok if it will make you feel better but I'll be up there waiting for you to get out"

"You…better" Maggie laughs a little

"I will never leave you I promise" Then she kisses Bianca softly on the lips then she carefully climbs up to the surface and first thing she sees is Kendall.

"Maggie what are you doing here" Hugging her tight confused that she is in Pine Valley to but also worried that she was hurt, then they let go of their embrace.

"I came to be with Bianca" Maggie sees Kendall's face turn to worry.

"Bianca do you know where she is, was she with you,"

"Yes she is down there" pointing to the whole that the rescue team made. "Julia is checking her"

"Is she ok is she hurt" now getting very worried about her baby sister.

"Kendall she's hurt bad, she may have punctured lungs, but she's strong she is hanging in there besides she wouldn't leave me" Kendall has tears in her eyes already and then she sees Maggie's and she knows how much Maggie loves her sister "She wont leave me" Maggie keeps repeating it over and over again, then she pulls Maggie into another embrace trying to comfort each other, then they hear Julia yell.

"Joe! We need to get Bianca out right now" Maggie and Kendall are close to the whole.

"Julia what's wrong" Joe saying trying to figure out what's happening with Bianca.

"She has punctured lungs and she has stop breathing, I'm performing CPR right now but we need to get her out of here or she is not going to make it." Maggie tries to get down there but Joe holds her back.

"BIANCA!" screaming her name and trying to get out of Joe's grip.

"Maggie you have to stop you cant go down there, any movement can cause a collapse" Maggie understands what Joe is saying but she has to be with Bianca.

"BIANCA!" She keeps screaming Bianca's name and crying in Joe's arms.

Next Chapter: Getting to the Hospital


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It takes the rescue team to get Bianca out of the whole in the ground, Julia gets her breathing again but she needs to get to the hospital and fast. Bianca is rushed into the ambulance and Maggie is about to get in but the paramedics stop her.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't be in here" Maggie gets furious.

"What…you see this woman" pointing at Bianca. "She is my heart and soul, the love of my life and I AM NOT going to leave her side I promised her." The paramedics can see how much Maggie loves Bianca so they fit her in the ambulance and Maggie is at Bianca's side holding her hand never leaving her side.

Pine Valley Hospital

As soon as Bianca enters the hospital she is rushed into surgery and Maggie waits in the waiting room pacing back and forth worrying about the woman she loves. Kendall finally makes it to the hospital in another ambulance and she goes to the waiting room to Maggie. Kendall sees Maggie pacing.

"Maggie how's my sister" with worry in her voice, but Maggie is lost in thoughts about Bianca that she doesn't even hear Kendall, but she does once Kendall grabs Maggie's arm. "Maggie!" Maggie looks at Kendall and Kendall sees how lost Maggie is. "Maggie can you please tell me is my sister okay."

"I…I don't…know" Maggie just keeps shaking her head no, then the doctors come out of Bianca's room four hours later. The doctor walks up to Kendall and Maggie.

"Are you family of Bianca Montgomery" looking at them both

"How's my sister doing…is she ok…is she going to be okay."

"I'm Doctor Brooks I'm the surgeon that was working on Miss Montgomery we have manage to fix her punctured lungs but I'm afraid that Bianca has slip into a coma." Kendall covers her mouth in shock and Maggie just stirs at nothing to num to say or do anything.

"So what do you do now" saying as tears run down her cheek.

"There is nothing that we can do…just wait and see if she pulls out of the coma"

"What do you mean if" now Kendall is getting pissed.

"If Miss Montgomery doesn't pull out of the coma on her own then I'm afraid that she's not going to survive" Maggie hears this and she goes after the doctor.

"NO BIANCA IS GOING TO PULL THROUGH SHE IS NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME!!!" Kendall holds Maggie back and Maggie starts crying hectically and she sinks into Kendall's embrace and Kendall just holds Maggie tightly…Maggie gets tired of crying so much and can barely stand so Kendall helps her to a bench and Kendall just keeps holding her and Maggie just cries.

The hospital is packed and patients come in one after another and Kendall sees Erica brought in and she runs to her side.

"Mother are you okay" Erica just reaches for her hand and Kendall holds it tightly.

"I'm going to be fine sweetheart…but have you seen Bianca did they find her is she okay was she hurt." very concern for Bianca

"Mother I have to tell you something" then the nurse cuts in.

"I'm sorry miss but we have to get your mother checked out by the doctor first." But of course Erica tries to fight it.

"No I'm not leaving until I find out what happened to my daughter."

"Mother its okay you get checked out by the doctor and then I'll explain everything."

"But Kendall" trying to fight her.

"Mother please go get checked out then after the doctor does I'm come and tell you I promise." Erica agrees and the nurse takes her into the room.

Bianca's Room

Maggie is sitting in Bianca's room holding her hand and never leaving her side.

"Bianca honey you have to wake up okay you promise me that you wont leave me. I need you here with me and Miranda needs both of her moms so you cant leave us I wont let you." wiping her tears and praying that Bianca is going to be okay.

Erica's Room

After Erica was checked out by the doctor Kendall walks into Erica's room.

"So what did the doctor say"

"I'm going to be fine I just have to stay here for a couple of days…now tell me is Bianca okay" Kendall takes a deep breath then starts explaining.

"The rescue team found Bianca and Maggie in a whole where the floor caved in."

"Wait Maggie is here too." Surprised that Maggie is in Pine Valley too

"Yes she's with Bianca right now…when the rescue team got to Bianca she wasn't breathing" Erica starts to panic

"What is she okay please tell me that she's not…" Erica cant even say it not wanting her baby girl to be gone.

"Julia preformed CPR on her and they got her breathing again, but the reason why she wasn't breathing is because she had punctured lungs and she was in surgery for four hours and they were able to fix it…but" Kendall is crying and its hard to go on

"What Kendall tell me please." having tears in her eyes as while.

"Mother Bianca is in a coma and its not good…Doctor Brooks said that if she doesn't pull out of the coma she's afraid that Bianca is not going to make it." Then Erica pulls the sheet off her and ready to get out of bed but Kendall stops her. "Mother what are you doing"

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm going to go see my daughter"

"Mother I don't think the doctors want you out of bed right now."

"I don't care…Kendall you either help me or get out of my way because nothing is going to stop me from seeing my daughter." Kendall cant argue with her

"Okay Mother let me go get a wheelchair…I'll be right back don't go anywhere until I get back"

"Then hurry" then Kendall leaves the room and moments later she returns with a wheelchair and Kendall helps her into it and she wheels her to Bianca's room.

Bianca's Room

Erica and Kendall enter Bianca's room and Erica sees Maggie sleeping next to her bed side holding her hand and Erica sees how much Maggie really does love Bianca. Erica goes to Bianca's bed side and takes her other hand and Maggie slowly wakes up and sees Erica on the other side.

"How is she doing" asking Maggie and then Erica see tears run down Maggie's cheek.

"Still the same" wiping her tears away. "but she's going to wake up she has too…she wont leave me." Holding Bianca's hand to her heart .

"You really love my daughter don't you." seeing the love that Maggie has for her daughter.

"Yes I do with all my heart and soul and I finally tell her that I want to be with her and now she is laying in the hospital bed in a coma." Erica reaches out and puts her hand on Maggie's.

"Maggie she is going to wake up and you two will have a wonderful happy life together." Maggie just smiles at Erica with tears in both of their eyes.

Next Chapter: a surprise visit and a proposal


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca's Room

Everyone is at Bianca's side every chance they get, Kendall taking time off from fusion, Erica fighting doctors so she can see her, and Maggie never leaving Bianca's side not for a second, but she finally does when she brings in a little visitor. Maggie enters the room with a five year old Miranda.

"Hey honey look who is here to see you" Maggie sits down on the chair next to the bed and she picks up Miranda and puts her on her lap.

"Hi mommy you wake up now, no more nap" Maggie couldn't help but giggle a little bit, then Miranda holds Bianca's hand. "I love you mommy and momma Maggie to" that puts Maggie in tears hearing Miranda call her momma for the first time, but it also makes her sad knowing Bianca can't hear Miranda say it for the first time, or that's what she thinks.

"I love you too mimo" Bianca slowly opens her eyes and look at Maggie and Miranda and the biggest smile appears on Maggie's face. "And your Momma too"

"Bianca your awake, I knew you wouldn't leave me and our munchkin" Bianca just smiles at them both, Maggie then puts Miranda on the bed with Bianca and then she leans over Bianca and she places her forehead against Bianca's and she places a hand on Bianca's face and in that moment there was silence only feeling love between the both of them, then Maggie slowly pulls away and she looks into Bianca's eyes and then she kisses her passionately and softly not wanting to hurt her.

"Honey don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Still having her hand on Bianca's cheek.

"I wont I promise, just remind me never to go to another ball again. But I do have to admit that it may have been the worst day for many lives and wishing they never went, but I'm glad that I did" Maggie is very confused and shocked that Bianca would say something like that.

"Bianca what do you mean by that, you were almost killed." Bianca takes Maggie's hand and she places it on her heart.

"It was the best night of my life because you told me you loved me and you want to be with me. I have been wanting and waiting for you to say that for so long and you finally did and you have made me so happy I couldn't be happier then I can be right now."

"Do you want to bet" then Maggie reaches into her jacket pocket that is laying on the chair and she pulls out a ring box and Bianca is in shock, then Maggie opens it and Bianca sees the most beautiful ring she has ever seen and she has tears in her eyes. "Bianca I know that It has taken me forever to get where we are at right now, I was scared because I never felt so much love for someone before, I never been in love before but I fell for you hard and that frighten me, but I'm not afraid anymore and I know I put you through so much but you were still there waiting for me. You are so amazing and I couldn't be more thankful or so lucky that you came into my life and showed me love that I never felt before, and now I want to give you that kind of love back to you for as long as I live." She takes the ring out of the box and looks deeply into Bianca's teary eyes. "Bianca Montgomery will you marry me?" Bianca is so much in shock that she just nods her head and then she finally gives her a real answer.

"Yes Maggie I will love to marry you" Maggie's tears start to pour when she slips the ring on Bianca's finger and she kisses her passionately and Miranda starts clapping her hands and Maggie and Bianca pulled away to bring Miranda into a group hug.

Next Chapter: family knowing and wedding

SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR A UPDATE!


End file.
